Harry Potter e as Doze Estatuetas
by Principe das Trevas
Summary: Harry... Gina... Rony... Hermione... Doze Estatuetas... e uma chance de salvar Sirius Black do mundo dos mortos... Uma fic HG e RHr!
1. Uma Manhã Completamente Normal

–**CAPÍTULO UM–**

_Uma Manhã Completamente Normal_

O sol despontava no horizonte, iluminando os campos do pequeno povoado de Ottery St. Catchpole. Um povoado distinto com habitantes pacatos e normais. Não muito longe dali porém havia uma casa onde os moradores eram nada normais. Corria boatos no povoado que aqueles moradores eram seres de outro mundo que tinham vindo espiona-los para em breve dominar a Terra.

Mas muito pelo contrário, a família que ali vivia não tinha nada de extraterrestre. Eram na verdade pessoas maravilhosas mas tinham lá suas anormalidades...

A luz do Sol entrou pela janela do quarto e acordou um homem de 25 anos tinha os cabelos negros despenteados, olhos muito verdes e na testa uma fina cicatriz em forma de raio; seu nome era Harry Potter.

Harry Potter olhou para o lado e contemplou sua bela esposa, Gina. Tinha os cabelos longos cor-de-fogo e um rosto um pouco sardento, alguns anos fizeram a menina tímida se transformar em uma mulher belíssima de corpo e de alma. Ficou um bom tempo admirando sua beleza quando ela finalmente acordou.

–Bom dia! – disse Harry em tom carinhoso.

–Bom dia! –respondeu Gina sorrindo e se aproximando para dar-lhe um beijo. Logo que se soltaram Gina sentou-se na cama e perguntou:

–Que horas são?

–Devem ser umas sete e meia.

–Uahh – continuou Gina dando um enorme bocejo – acho melhor descermos, não quero perder o maravilhoso café da manhã de mamãe.

Eles se levantaram e se trocaram. O quarto deles ficava no último andar da Toca, bem embaixo do vampiro no sótão; o quarto uma vez pertencera a Rony e fora ampliado magicamente para que coubesse uma cama de casal. O próprio Rony dormia no andar de baixo. No quarto que uma vez fora dos gêmeos, este também tinha uma cama de casal onde dormia ele e sua esposa Hermione.

Ao terminarem de se trocar, Harry e Gina desceram para tomar o café da manhã na cozinha. O Sr. Weasley sentava-se na cabeceira da mesa e lia distraidamente o Profeta Diário, a Sra. Weasley servia os cafés na mesa enquanto Rony e Hermione beijavam-se calorosamente.

–Bom dia! – disseram Harry e Gina.

–Bom dia! – Responderam todos em unissono.

Viviam só os seis na Toca. Gui havia-se casado com Fleur e agora vivia com ela na França trabalhando no Gringotes francês; Carlinhos continuava no seu habitual trabalho na Romênia cuidando de dragões; Percy havia-se casado com Penélope Clerwater e vivia em Londres; Fred e Jorge moravam em um quartinho no fundo da loja de logros.

Harry, Rony e Hermione eram aurores e Gina trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, no Departamento de Controle dos Seres e Criaturas Mágicas. Mas, no momento estavam todos de férias.

–Alguma coisa boa no jornal, Sr. Weasley? – perguntou Hermione.

–Hum, não, só lixo! – respondeu o Sr. Weasley – Bem, a manchete do dia é sobre uma estatueta que encontraram na Holanda e que acredita-se ter poderes mágicos poderosos.

–Bem, nunca se sabe não é? – falou Rony – talvez essa estátua sirva para alguma coisa realmente poderosa.

–Francamente Rony – respondeu o pai – o Profeta Diário poderia publicar manchetes melhores do que estátuas holandesas. Pelo menos a nossa nova lei de proteção aos Trouxas é muito mais importante do que isso; só que ela ganhou apenas um espaço de 4 linhas, sinceramente, o Profeta Diário está entrando em decadência.

O Sr. Weasley parecia furioso que a nova lei não tivesse merecido tanta admiração. Também pudera, fora ele quem escrevera a lei.

–Bem querida – disse ele – vou para o trabalho, já estou atrasado. Eu não estou de férias como vocês para ficarem por aí sem fazer nada. Bom dia para vocês.

–Sr Weasley, posso ler o seu jornal? – perguntou Hermione.

–É todo seu – respondeu ele, e com um movimento da capa desapareceu.


	2. A Reportagem que Interessou Hermione

–**CAPÍTULO DOIS–**

_A Reportagem que Interessou Hermione_

A Sra. Weasley ficara no quintal lavando as roupas enquanto os dois casaizinhos ficaram na cozinha terminando o café. Em certo ponto, Hermione disse:

–Talvez não haja só lixo.

–Desculpe – disse Rony – do que você está falando?

–Do Profeta! – falou Hermione levantando-se e botando o jornal na mesa de modo que todos pudessem ver.

Bem acima da página em que ele estava aberto havia uma foto de uma pequena estátua talhada em pedra de um animal que a primeira vista Harry não conseguiu identificar, logo abaixo vinha o título:

_ESTATUETA HOLANDESA INTRIGA BRUXOS_

_Uma pequena estatueta encontrada no Nordeste da Holanda intriga bruxos da região; é o que nos diz o nosso repórter Colin Creevey; a estátua foi encontrada em uma pequena escavação feita na fazenda do senhor Charlies Schmidt, 38 anos, um bruxo muito respeitável no país. _

_O Sr. Charlies Schmidt diz que ao encostar a varinha na pequena estátua uma voz trovejante vinda não se sabe donde disse a seguinte frase:_

"_A LUA ESTÁ NAS ONDAS!"._

_Os bruxos da região dizem que a pequena estatueta é o mais poderoso objeto mágico capaz de curar qualquer coisa até mesmo a morte._

_Vamos esperar que esse objeto tenha mesmo algum poder e torcermos para que ele não seja apenas um enfeite dos povos pré-históricos._

Hermione havia acabado de ler a reportagem em voz alta. Alguns segundos de silêncio vieram quando ela disse a última palavra. Até que o silêncio foi quebrado por Rony:

–E...?

–E que esse objeto pode ser muito poderoso, Rony!!

–Pra mim ta parecendo uma estatuazinha bem mal feita – desdenhou Rony.

Harry não estava prestando atenção na discussão dos dois. Olhava como se estivesse hipnotizado para a foto da estatueta. Antes não conseguira identificar qual criatura havia sido esculpida na pedra mas agora via-a perfeitamente. Era difícil se esquecer daquele rosto e daquele corpo.

–Isso não é uma estatueta comum – disse Harry – é uma estatueta de um testrálio!

Após Harry dizer essas palavras, houve um silêncio que chegou a ecoar.

–Testrálio? – perguntou Hermione, estava branca – tem certeza Harry?

–Absoluta! – respondeu.

–Meu Deus! – exclamou Rony – são mais feios do que eu imaginava.

Hermione estava pálida e só conseguiu dizer:

–Testrálio... testrálio...

Então ela se afastou da mesa e saiu correndo porta à fora.


	3. As Doze Estatuetas

–**CAPÍTULO TRÊS–**

As Doze Estatuetas 

Rony ficou olhando estupefato pela porta em que Hermione acabara de sair. Depois levantou-se e foi atrás dela com Harry e Gina em sua cola.

Encontrou-a no quarto deles que era um pouco maior do que o de Harry e Gina mas muito menos espaçoso pois as paredes em todo canto eram cobertas por grossas estantes cheias de livros. Hermione folheava um deles intitulado: Velhos Objetos Mágicos e seus Incríveis Poderes.

–Você poderia nos explicar o que está fazendo? – perguntou Rony.

Hermione ignorou-o e continuou a folhear o livro até parar em uma folha lá pela metade. Ela leu a folha rapidamente e disse para os três:

–Eu sabia... eu sabia...

–Está disposta a explicar agora? – falou Rony já começando a se irritar.

–Calma, amor! – falou Hermione, e em seguida – quando Harry falou que aquela estatueta era um Testrálio, lembrei da Lenda das Doze Estatuetas.

–E do que se trata – perguntou Gina.

–As doze estatuetas foram lapidadas no início dos tempos, mas nunca os bruxos comprovaram a sua existência. Elas tinham a forma de 12 criaturas mágicas: o testrálio, o unicórnio, o pégaso, a fênix, a acromântula, o basilisco, o minotauro, o dragão, o hipogrifo, o lobisomem, o serêiano e o duende.

Hermione parou para tomar fôlego.

–Nunca foi achada nenhuma delas e sua lenda foi esquecida pelos bruxos. As doze estatuetas estão espalhadas pelos quatro cantos do mundo e diz a lenda que quando as doze são reunidas elas trazem de volta uma alma do mundo dos mortos que ultrapassou o Véu Negro.

Harry perdeu a voz e olhou sem acreditar para Hermione.

–Você entendeu, não é Harry? Se reunirmos as doze estatuetas poderemos trazer Sirius de volta.

–Mas é praticamente impossível – falou Rony – se elas estão espalhadas por todo o planeta, como é que vamos...

–Toda vez que tocamos em uma delas com a varinha ela dá uma pista de onde estará a próxima.

–Então – começou Gina – no caso do Testrálio a pista é...

–"A lua está nas ondas" – disse Hermione.

–Grande pista – falou Rony.

–Depois nos preocupamos com isso, primeiro temos que nos ocupar em ir até a Holanda e conseguir a estatueta do Testrálio.

–Isso é marmelada – ironizou Harry – depois de ter salvo a pedra filosofal, matado um basilisco, afastado mais de cem dementadores, passar por um torneio tribruxo, enfrentar uma batalha com comensais da morte no ministério, caçar cinco horcruxes, e finalizado uma guerra. Conseguir doze estátuas espalhadas pelo mundo vai ser mais fácil do que tirar doce de criança.

Rony e Gina riram.


	4. Lembranças da Guerra

–**CAPÍTULO QUATRO–**

Lembranças da Guerra 

A noite, deitado em sua cama, Harry pensava nas doze estatuetas. Gina já havia adormecido mas Harry não conseguia dormir, atônito com a perspectiva de ver Sirius novamente. Fazia dez anos que Sirius havia caído no véu, empurrado por sua prima Belatriz Lestrange. Harry teve que suportar muitas mortes na época da guerra. Com mais tristeza ainda pensou na noite em que Severo Snape havia matado Alvo Dumbledore. Mas enfim as duas mortes haviam tido vingança por ele próprio.

Aos poucos ele foi afundando nas sombras até adormecer.

Harry tinha dezessete anos, era inverno estava frio. Estava acima de uma montanha coberta de neve e dela podia-se ver outras montanhas todas cobertas de neve. Harry sabia o que tinha vindo fazer ali. Estava procurando o quarto horcruxe de Voldemort. O primeiro era o diário que fora destruído quando ele tinha doze anos. O segundo era o anel de Slytherin que Dumbledore havia derrotado. O terceiro era o brasão de Slytherin que Harry havia destruído naquelas férias de verão. Agora, férias de inverno, Harry estava a procura do quarto: o cálice de Hufflepuff. Ao subir a montanha mais um pouco avistou uma caverna. Harry entrou nela, havia alguém lá.

–Snape!

–Pensei que não demoraria a vir, Potter.

Harry puxou a varinha e apontou para Snape.

–Onde está o cálice, Snape?

–Não sou Snape! Severo Prince Snape morreu! Todos me chamam agora de Príncipe Mestiço!!!!! – falou Snape como se sentisse com raiva de ouvir o próprio nome.

–Muito bem, Príncipe – falou Harry – onde está o cálice.

–Está comigo – falou Snape tirando do bolso interno do casaco um cálice de prata com o símbolo de um texugo.

–É bom você me dar, senão...

–Senão o quê? – perguntou Snape – vai me matar assim como fiz com Dumbledore.

–Cale a boca! Você não tem o direito de falar o nome de Dumbledore, não quando...

–Dumbledore! – gritou Snape – fiz bem em matar aquele velho caduco e caquet...

–Filipendo!!!!!!!!!

Snape foi jogado para trás e bateu na parede de pedra atrás dele.

–Expelliarmus!!!!! – gritou Harry mais uma vez.

O horcruxe voou da mão de Snape e caiu bem perto de Harry. Ele se abaixou e o pegou. Snape se levantou com a varinha erguida.

–Accio Horcr...

–Protego!

–Sabe lutar o pequeno Potter, aproveite enquanto pode, aproveite enquanto o seu feitiço está fazendo efeito e eu não posso enfeitiça-lo. Vamos, me mate!

Snape ergueu os braços para o lado. Harry apontou a varinha para o peito de Snape.

Tinha que mata-lo. Tinha que mata-lo. Mas não podia mata-lo. Ele foi baixando a varinha lentamente. Não nascera para produzir assassinatos. Não tinha coragem.

Havia demorado muito hesitando pois o Protego de repente perdera o efeito; Snape, mais rápido que um raio pegara sua varinha e atirara um feitiço mentalmente em Harry.

As pernas de Harry ficaram presas por cordas firmemente apertadas o cálice rolou para o lado. Snape pegou o cálice e foi em direção a boca da caverna. Harry com esforço conseguiu pegar a sua varinha.

–Finite Incantatem!

As cordas se romperam, Snape já estava saindo da caverna.

–Me dê o cálice – disse Harry se levantando.

–Você é teimoso, Potter. Assim como o burro do seu padrinho. Ele fez bem em morrer.

Harry não soube o que fez agir assim. Só soube que no momento seguinte. Harry ergueu a varinha, apontou para Snape e disse:

–Filipendo!

Snape foi jogado para trás. Harry nem se lembrou que atrás de Snape havia um precipício.

Harry, recobrando a consciência do que fizera, foi até lá e viu que Snape se agarrava com uma mão só em um galho podre que se sobressaía pela neve.

–Vamos, me dê sua mão – disse Harry estendendo a mão para Snape.

Snape ergueu a mão com que ele segurava o cálice para Harry que segurou pela parte de cima e começou a puxar. Mas o galho podre não agüentou o peso de Snape e quebrou. A outra mão de Snape escorregou do cálice. E ele caiu precipício abaixo.

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry abriu os olhos, acabara de sonhar com a morte de Severo Snape que ele presenciara quando tinha dezessete anos.

Harry se virou para o lado mas mal sabia ele que o próximo sonho ia ser outra lembrança.

–Petrificus Totalus!

–Protego! – gritou Harry se defendendo do feitiço de Belatriz Lestrange.

Era seu aniversário, fazia dezoito anos. Ele e seus amigos estavam no Departamento de Mistérios mais uma vez. O Ministério da Magia estava sendo atacado por Voldemort e seus Comensais, ele lutava com Belatriz Lestrange na sala dos cérebros.

–E então garoto, não vai se vingar da morte de seu padrinho.

–Não fale sobre ele... não fale sobre ele...

–Ele recebeu o que mereceu! Sirius Black é um homem morto! E Harry Potter é um homem morto! Vou matar você assim como fez com Quirrel e com Snape.

–Eu não matei nenhum dos dois. Quirrel morreu porque foi burro demais de ter me tocado. E Snape caiu do galho que ele estava segurando. Eu não matei nenhum dos dois.

–Silencio!

Harry de repente perdeu a voz.

–Cale a boca! Prepare-se pois está na hora de sua morte! Avada Ked...

–Filipendo! – Harry Lançou o feitiço mentalmente.

Belatriz foi jogada para trás e caiu no tanque dos cérebros. Os cérebros expeliram seus tentáculos e começaram a se enrolar em Belatriz, eles estavam estrangulando-a.

Belatriz lutava contra os cérebros mais foi fraquejando até parar imóvel, morta.

Harry saiu por uma porta e foi parar na sala da morte. Onde uma vez Sirius havia caído dentro do véu. Só havia duas pessoas lá dentro duelando: Lúcio Malfoy (os dementadores haviam invadido Azkaban a ordem de Voldemort e libertado todos os Comensais da Morte presos semanas antes) que duelava com Gina.

–Gina!

–Harry!

–Que lindo – falou Lúcio Malfoy em tom de desdém – o casalzinho do século. Essa Potter é por ter me mandado para Azkaban!

E se virando para Gina:

–Crucio!

Os gritos de Gina encheram a câmara. Harry não agüentou:

–Filipendo!

Lúcio Malfoy foi jogado para trás e assim como Sirius caiu de costas no Véu Negro.

–Gina, você está bem? – perguntou Harry descendo as escadas, correndo até ela e a abraçando. Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente.

–Estou, agora estou – respondeu ela assim que se soltaram.

Gina abraçou-o.

–Gina, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

–Claro.

–Quer se casar comigo?

–Quero, claro que quero – com um grande sorriso nos lábios – quero só terminar meu último ano em Hogwarts e depois podemos marcar a data.

Harry sorriu também e se inclinou para beija-la.

Harry acordou. A luz do sol já entrava pela janela. Não sabia porque esses sonhos vinham depois de anos de terem acontecido realmente. Ele ouviu barulho e vozes no andar de baixo e supondo que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley já estivessem acordados. Levantou-se cautelosamente, para não acordar Gina, trocou-se, abriu a porta e saiu do quarto.


End file.
